Hello, Goodbye
by 40Mangax7
Summary: Amu can't get into any college other that an all boys' school. She chooses education over gender. Dressed as a boy, what are the odds that Amu can keep her secret and evolve relationships. AMUTO!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Yata!

A/N: I loved the idea of this story, I got it from Hana Kimi (A Japanese drama) but I am trying to completely change the concept. Please read & review! I live of reviews! When I get one, good or bad, I will squeal and jump around my room! P.s. This is only my second FanFic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or Hana Kimi or A Very Potter Musical!

Amu's POV

I looked at the computer screen in disbelief. The letters flashing at me told me I was denied to go to yet another college. I had applied for over two-hundred schools! I don't know why I haven't been chosen to study at a school. A's & B's, two year honors student. I've play the piano for thirteen years, and I have sent them letters of recommendation from people who donated to the colleges.

I shouted at the computer," I can't leave home until I get a dorm or apartment near a college!" I smack the monitor.

_Hinamori Amu_

_Age: 18_

_Gender: Female_

_Status: SMART, BUT WITHOUT AN ACCEPTING COLLEGE!_

Ami came racing upstairs, she's now twelve. "Amu-chan! Have you found a college yet?" I shook my head. She frowned.

Ami smiled at me," But you will! Amu-chan's acceptant letters will be piling up soon!" With that she waltzed out of the room.

I have to give her props; she does know how to cheer me up.

But, I was starting to get desperate! BAD! To cheer myself up, I sent in an applicant to Waizu Hana University for boys only, as a boy.

I decided to listen to my ipod and do my book report on _War and Peace_. The last day of my senior year was in two days!

I checked my watch, ten-fifty. I yawned and headed to bed. The next morning I got dressed in white shorts with cherries in one corner and a red tank top. My hair was pulled into a sporty pony tail. I laced-up my black converse.

I went to the driveway to arrive at school in my ice blue sedan. I got an A on my book report which means I now have a definite A+ on my report card for Adv. Literature.

I had no homework since tomorrow was the last day of school, so I danced to my ipod and chatted online to Rima, Yaya, Nadeshiko, Utau, Kairi, and Tadase. Yeah, a lot of people.

It was four past eleven when I checked the computer screen for the time. I curled up in bed dreading tomorrow. My friends would go off to summer resorts and not see me for a long time or never again.

_Back to witches and wizards and magical beasts. Goblins and ghosts and to magical feasts._

My alarm clock played my favorite song from 'A Very Potter Musical'. I lazily dressed into a pink sundress with strawberries on it. I threw on some red heels to match the strawberries.

I seemed all calm and collected now, but when I got to school I dropped my Cool 'n' Spicy attitude and ran into the arms of all my best friends. It was so sad, even the guys had a hard time not crying. I hugged everyone one by one; Yaya, Nadeshiko, Utau, Kairi, but when I got to Tadase he kissed my forehead causing me to blush then smile at him.

I started balling when I was walking to my car. I had gotten and given several presents from my friends. Rima gave me new bow, Yaya gave me candy, Nadeshiko gave me one of her fans, Utau gave me one of her CDs, Kairi gave me a book, and Tadase gave me a necklace with a crown. This girl named Lulu who I had known for a while walked towards our group and kissed Tadase on the lips! I didn't really feel any hurt or anything so maybe I was finally getting over Tadase.

I gave each of them a photo album from our senior year. Now even the boys were crying. We said our good-byes and I started home.

I went to my bedroom and laid their presents out on my bed when I heard my computer ding. I got up to see I had an email from the all boys' school. I laughed at what I had done until I read it.

_Dear Mr. Hinamori,_

_We are please to inform you that the second we checked your grades we were ready to accept you and we did. You are a bright young man. I can't wait to meet you in person at Waizu Hana!_

_Your Dean of Admissions,_

_Ms. Takashima Sakura _

I screamed excited that I got accepted into a school! Wait, an all boy's school. I debated with myself for about an hour then concluded my answer.

I chose to get an education, whatever the costs. How could I pose as a guy? I looked at me mid-back lengthen hair. That was the least of my problems. I looked at my chest, HOW COULD I COVER THAT UP?

I wondered if a medical wrap would help. I snuck into my mom and dad's room and pulled out two.

When I got back to my room I locked the door and wrapped the gauze around my…chest. I put on a tight shirt and looked in the mirror. OMG! It was almost flat! I was wearing a tight shirt and I wear a C-cup, yet you couldn't tell.

I yelled," Yata!" I jumped around. Now my hair, but that would be simple. I mean my hair would grow back! I didn't care.

I'm supposed to move into the dorms on August the twentieth, so I could cut my hair the night before.

I have to go shopping for guy's clothes, and stuff! I can't be a girl at all or they'll catch me. This is so complicated! I have a lot to practice!

I was starting to get flustered then reminded myself. It's to get an education. I calmed, but I have to tell someone or I'll burst.

I fished my cell phone out of my purse and called Rima.

"Rima, I have some alarming news." I bit my lip.

After I told Rima the whoooooole story she agreed and promised to help me if I needed any.

I felt so relieved. It's a good thing I'll get my own dorm! I was exhilarating with anticipation; I can't wait 'til August comes! I hugged my pillow happily.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: August Preparation

A/N: Second Chapter! A special thanks to Neko-meme, DarkChocolat, and Mimpy for the reviews that inspired me to write even more! I hope you love this chapter as I loved reading it! ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara.

Amu's POV

It was already August 4, so I decided to start shopping for my 'boy' clothes. I told my family I was going to Yaya's so they wouldn't look for me in stores. I took a bus to town and called Yaya.

"Hey Yaya, if my parents call and ask for me tell them I'm in the bathroom or call me to make a three way." I knew Yaya would ask why so I sighed and didn't hang up.

"Why and what are you really doing?" She sounded suspicious.

I admitted," I'm shopping for boy clothes, because I have to go to an all boys' college if I want to get an education. I'm going to wrap gauze around my chest and cut my hair." I sort of rushed the words, but Yaya squealed with excitement. Yaya advised me," Make sure your boy clothes aren't too tasteful, but make yourself a sexy guy." I blushed.

"Yaya! What would be the point? I'm not going to flirt with girls and guys will think I'm a guy!"

Yaya shook her head," You must flirt with girls or else guys will think your gay or a girl!" She had a point so I agreed.

I also told her that Rima already knew and hung up. I called Rima so she could help me pick out clothes that made me look sexy as a guy. It would be awkward, but worth it.

Rima met me at the boy's section of the shopping expo. Our excuse if anyone asked was that we were shopping for our boyfriends. I gathered at least a week's supply of guy's clothes that made me look hot, even as a guy. Rima and I still had tons of more outfits to buy for me. We worked hard until Rima saw a purse she liked across the aisle in the girls' section. She went to admire it while I continued to look.

A boy with midnight blue hair that was super sexy came up to me.

"You with the pink hair." I knew it was me because I'm probably the only one in the world that's got natural pink hair. I looked at him and nearly fainted. I blushed as he came towards me smirking.

"Why are you in the guy's section?" He looked me up and down, making me blush more.

"I'm shopping for my brother, Amu. Hi my name's Ami." I stuck out my hand. He shook it and got close to my face.

"What does Amu look like? If he looks like you at all he must be quite handsome." I almost giggled.

"Actually, he looks exactly like me except his hair is short. By the way you never told me _your_ name." He smirked wider.

"Ikuto, I'm transferring to a different college this year, so I'll probably never see you again." I blinked.

"You're in college?" He looked so young.

He chuckled, "Yes. My second year. What about you what grade are you in little kid?" He thought I was a kid! I was short and stuff but honestly, he must be an idiot.

I yelled at him," I'm going into college this year, _Ikuto!_" I stuck my tongue out at him. Ikuto looked completely surprised. I crossed my arms and pouted.

After Ikuto got out of shock he laughed," You're pretty cute." I blushed, but secretly smile. We said bye to each other and Rima came out from behind a clothing rack.

"He was cute! Did you get his number? Cause he was totally and utterly into you!" I blushed and shook my head. Rima groaned at my unsuccessful flirt.

"I won't ever see him again so what does it matter?" W finished another two hours of shopping for clothes when my cell rang. It was Yaya. I picked up immediately.

"Hey momma, papa."

"Just checking up on you. Be home for dinner bye." They hung up, but I stayed on the line.

"Amu, make sure you are! Call you later." With that she hung up. The cashier rang the up clothes on the cash register.

I headed home with Rima because it was four-fifty. Rima's spending the night so she can help me practice flirting with girls. Now that is awkward.

After dinner, Rima played the girl as I played the boy. Rima gave me tons of advice on how to flirt with girls, but not give them the wrong ideas. We practice for an hour and a half, and then Rima quizzed me.

Rima pulled out five bottles of nail polish," Now for some real sleepover stuff. What colors?" I smiled and picked out three. Pink, blue, and black. Rima, being the nail artist she is, painted zebra patterns. Blue and black, then pink and black and ECT.

"Gosh, I didn't know you were this good!" Rima thanked me for the complement.

She pointed at me," Make sure that's off before you go to college." I rolled my eyes.

"I know." I said in a weird voice.

Normally, I would have painted Rima's nails but she refuses because I'm clumsy. I honestly don't blame her.

While she painted comic book things like _BOOM! and POW! on her nails, I started to fill out fake medical and school records._ I think I might have a very eventful college life. I started to come up with way to convince them I'm not a girl just in case someone sees something. I already have the thing about being Ami. I also thought up scenarios on if a guy walks in with a towel around his waist. I have plenty things to worry, huh?

The façade would be difficult but I planned to make it work! I mean I didn't make all of these August preparations for no reason and give up getting an education!

I sighed, sixteen days left.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Waizu Hana University

A/N: Chapter three! This will be my favorite so far, so please read and review so I know what you think of it too. I'm sorry for not updating earlier, but school starts tomorrow, a.k.a I'm busy. So enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I wish I did, but so far I do not own Shugo Chara.

Amu's POV

I was right outside the gates of Waizu Hana University. Today would be the day I move into my own dorm. Nadeshiko and Rima drove me, I waved bye to them. After they were out of sight, I took an immensely deep breath.

I put on my challenge face on," Let's do this." I walked through the gates trying to look confident. When I arrived at the principal's office, I realized she wasn't there.

"Hello, I am Irie Suzuki. I am the school's counselor." I turned around to see a woman with black hair pulled in to a messy bun. She was wearing a black pencil skirt with a long-sleeved dress shirt with the sleeves rolled to her elbow.

Ms. Irie examined me, "You sure don't look much like a guy."

"That's because I have a twin sister named Ami and we look much alike."

Her eyes opened more in realization," Oh! You're Hinamori Amu. The new student here let me show you to your dorm before you head to class. And one more thing, call me Suzuki-san." Suzuki smiled, and took my hand.

After turning several corners I found my room number was 709. I got a tour of my room and it looked like someone had recently been in here. Although, I didn't expect a maid or anything special.

I put down my stuff on the bed that was still made. Suzuki then proceeded to show me to my class. The second I walked in a soccer ball hit me in the face. I looked in the direction of where it was kicked. A boy with light brown hair and green eyes was trying to hold back laughter, I stuck up my head.

"Hmp, immature college boys." I sat down in an empty desk. I felt someone was looking at me from behind. My eyes widened, a lot. I saw a familiar face, Ikuto.

When he noticed me looking at him he smirked," Yo, do you have a sister that happens to look almost exactly like you? Oh, and what's your name?" I looked at him plainly, did he still remember me?

I cleared my throat," Yeah, her name's Ami. My name is Amu, we're twins." I had to hold back laughter of the irony.

Ikuto smirked," Did she ever mention a boy that looks like me that she met while shopping?"

I shook my head," Why would she mention something like that to me? Like I'd care." Ikuto was shocked. I guess I was doing good at playing the whole careless college guy.

He covered up his shock with a nervous laugh," Well tell her I said hi. Your twin is real cute." I almost blushed, but I looked away from Ikuto and class started.

When class ended, Ikuto attempted to talk to me more, but the boy that hit me in the head came up to me first.

"Hi! My name is Souma Kukai. Sorry for earlier. What dorm number are you in?" I told him and he laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" Kukai gave me a 'you'll- find-out-soon-enough' look. I rolled my eyes and groaned. I gave him a wave goodbye and headed to _my_ door.

I heard my shower running.

As I unlocked the door I peeked in. I stifled a scream; Ikuto was standing in the bathroom's doorway with a towel around his waist and drying his hair with a towel. He looked up, he didn't look too surprised.

"I knew you'd be my roommate, well the shower's opened." I closed my mouth and zoomed into the shower which was luckily able to lock from the inside. I undressed and hung my clothes over the shower.

I heard a boy come in and say something to Ikuto.

"Amu, can I borrow your body wash?" I jumped at the sound of Nagihiko's voice, I had met him earlier and thought he was pretty cute.

He tried to twist the knob," Unlock the door so I can get it." I had to think quick or else he'd suspect me.

"I can just throw it over." I tried but there wasn't enough space for it to clear over.

"Fine, I'll unlock it." I snatched the bottle opened the door slightly and threw it at him. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks! OW!" Nagihiko hit the shower causing my clothes to fall.

Nagihiko's POV

I told Amu sorry and picked up his clothes. But I saw a tan colored gauze looking thing.

"Amu, what is this?" I asked with a confused voice.

Amu looked out from the shower and his mouth dropped.

"I'll tell you after I get dressed. So please get out." He sounded in defeat. I did as he said and left. Amu opened the door and told me to come in.

"I'm really a girl." This time my mouth dropped. Then I smiled at _her._

"Don't worry, I won't give you away." She smiled at me and hugged me thank you," I understand having a circumstance where you have to be an opposite gender. For me it's my family's traditional dancing. What's yours?" Amu told me about having a hard time finding a college that would accept her.

"Now, I do think you should tell Ikuto. I mean he is your roommate, he'll most likely find out about you sooner or later." Amu shook her head vigorously. I glared at her, Amu seemed to flinch.

"Fine." She put simply. I smiled at her and took her hand.

"Would you like a tour of Waizu Hana University?"

"Sure, I guess. Dude." When Amu said dude we both laughed. I took a good hour and a half to show her the classrooms, the nurse's office, the bathrooms guys don't use much, and my dorm. The whole time I was cracking jokes.

Amu also told me about how she had met Ikuto, while posing as Ami.

"Well Amu, you are officially welcomed to Waizu Hana." Amu smiled sweetly and ran ahead to the courtyard. I knew this year would be interesting. I chased after her smiling and laughing at the same time.

A/N: Yeah! I'm finished! School starts tomorrow, but that doesn't mean I'll stop writing! So please read and review! Peace, Love, and Happiness! : )


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: It's Me! Ami!

A/N: Sorry for the confusion about Kukai and Nagihiko. I meant for it to be as if she didn't know them. I FIXED IT THOUGH! But like I said this is my second story. Like I also said in the first chapter, this story is inspired by Hana Kimi, a Japanese drama. No matter how many times I read over the stories, I never noticed the Nagi/Kukai accident. Here is chapter four! Also, SORRY FOR THE HUGE DELAY!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara that is that.

I woke up and found Ikuto was staring at me smirking. I raised one eyebrow. "What? Why are you looking at me?" His smirk grew wider. I ran into the bathroom mirror. My face fell; I had a marker mustache and my eyebrows were connected. I ran over to Ikuto and flung my arms at him.

"This better wash off!" I screamed at him. I threw a fist at Ikuto, but he cleverly dogged it. I groaned in defeat and walked to the sink to wash the marker off. I saw Ikuto come up behind me in the mirror, his face confused and dumbfounded. I raised my eyebrow again.

"That's all? I dodge one punch and you give up? Most guys would fight until they at least leave a mark." I gritted my teeth. Ikuto continued," I'm sorry for the marker, but couldn't resist. You have a cute sleeping face." I blushed, was he trying to hit on me? In my guy form?

"So, tell me about your sister." I turned around so he wouldn't see me smiling evilly and smirking.

"My sister, Ami, is smart, pretty, and hilarious. Which is why a lot of the guys at school asked and _**ask**_ her out." Ikuto's smirk was wiped from his face.

He scratched the back of his head and had the cutest disappointed face I've ever seen," Does she have a boyfriend?" I laughed almost giggled.

"No, but she's not really into guys who take their looks for granted. I fake coughed to him. Ikuto made a pouting face.

"I don't take my looks for granted, but I do know for a fact that I am sexy." I scoffed and slapped his arm.

"Oh yeah? What are you planning to do with your future? Be a male model, a playboy, or perhaps a plastic surgeon?" I silently laughed at that last one. Ikuto's smiled smugly.

"I'm actually planning to become a doctor at a local hospital after I complete my normal college life here." My mouth was wide open. Ikuto saw and smiled truthfully, his eyes sparkling. Then he stood up and waved goodbye as he walked out the door.

I was still in my pajamas so I decided to take a shower and change. I heard the door slam and panicked.

"Who is it?" I heard Nagihiko's voice saying "I'm home!" then laughing. I sighed relieved. When I finished my shower I peeked out to make sure Nagihiko was in the room. I slipped a pair of jeans and a blue v-neck shirt on. I also messed up my hair.

I waved and smiled at Nagi," Whatcha doing here?"

He shrugged then answered," Bored, it's a Saturday." I thought for a moment.

I raised a finger in remembering something," How about we walk around the courtyard, and then go get some taiyaki?" Nagihiko gave me a thumbs up and I led us out the door.

"Oh hey Amu, I saw Ikuto in the hall. He was looked kind of worried or maybe even regretful." I raised an eyebrow and opened my mouth to speak.

"Really? Where was he going?" Nagi stopped to remember the memory.

"Probably towards the principal's office. He gets in trouble often, which could explain why he had that weird face on. Did he say anything to you?" I jumped remembering what happened.

"Yeah, Ikuto told me his ambition in life. I had told him before that that I thought he was most likely to become a playboy or so and he evidently _had_ to prove me wrong." Nagihiko looked at me in disbelief then weirdly.

"How on earth did you get that out of him? Whenever we ask him a personal question he just shrugs and looks away." I smiled; _did Ikuto think I was special? _No that can't be, I'm a boy. Maybe I'm just easy to talk to. I've been told that before.

I returned back to Nagi and started talking," I was just talking to him about 'Ami' before I accused him. Ikuto's eyes were mischevious looking though, he even smiled smugly." Now Nagihiko was staring at me with the a disbelieving look.

"Well, what did he say his dream was? And I have to warn you Amu, it sounds like that was his lying face." I looked away not sure to tell him or not. Ikuto didn't lie. Why would he lie about something like that?

"Can I trust you?" Nagi put his hands on his hips and puffed out his chest.

"You trust me with your secret don't you?" Nagi was right in my face and twisting a lock of my hair. I was blushing rapidly.

"What are you two doing?" Nagi and I looked at Ikuto, we both sweat dropped. Ikuto was in complete shock. An idea came to mind. I turned away from them both and loosened the gauze around my chest a bit. Nagihiko's eyes widened.

I fixed my hair and held out my hand," Hi, it's me Ami. I'm here to visit my brother." I said in the most girly voice I could. Luckily Ikuto hadn't seen 'Amu' in his clothes this morning.

Ikuto's eyes brightened," _Ami_, good to see ya, how do you know Nagihiko? And why are you wearing that?" Ikuto was pointing at my boy clothes.

"I g-got wet from some s-sprinklers, so Nagi gave me a c-change of clothes. Amu left so I just decided to visit the campus and Amu's friends. Also, I know Nagi from my brother's calls." Ikuto's face fell a bit when I called Nagihiko Nagi.

"Anyway my clothes should be dry so wait here and I'll go change." They stood there as I ran away. When I got to my dorm I quickly changed into a pink and black plaid mini skirt and a pink one shoulder tank top. I straightened my hair so it would be longer. I also made sure I had no wrap and had a bra on. I ran in my flip flops and met them back in place.

The second they saw me their mouths opened and I swear I saw drool. I giggled and bowed.

"Konichiwa, I'm Hinamori Ami. Nice to see you again, Ikuto-kun." Ikuto was started strutting towards me.

"You're look a lot older then you did when we last met. I think it's sexy." Ikuto was teasing me. I blushed then smirked. I looked over Ikuto's shoulder at Nagihiko.

"Hey Nagi, you want to go grab some taiyaki like we planned? Before we were so rudely interrupted." I glared at Ikuto. Honestly, I liked what Nagihiko was doing a few minutes ago.

"Sorry but I thought you were Amu with Nagihiko flirting with you." I scoffed. Nagihiko grabbed my hand and yanked me towards the school's gates.

I looked towards Ikuto and smirked," You can come with us on our date too." Ikuto frowned at the word date but ran beside me and Nagi, who was still holding my hand. Ikuto saw and grasped my other hand. What a nice start to an interesting date.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A 'Double' Date

A/N: You say goodbye, and I say hello! This is chapter five; I sure do hope you like it! Please check out my other fanfics. Sorry for the long delay, school. I have had this for a while, but forgot to put it on World of Chances: Chapter 8; but I have officially one thousand viewers! Celebrate good times, COME ON! I guess I'm just singing today.

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara, curse you trademarks and copyright!

Ikuto's POV

I have to look at Ami and Nagihiko flirting the entire way to the taiyaki stand. I wasn't holding Ami's hand anymore because she obviously has a crush on Nagihiko, but that'll soon change with me.

Ami was ordering taiyaki while Nagihiko and I stood leaning against a wall as girls checked us out. Leaving us alone was not her best idea. I started to say something rude to Nagihiko, but Ami came over and handed us our taiyaki.

I smirked and said," You know Ami, I like chocolate, but I think strawberries pretty tasty too." Ami blushed then chatted to Nagi. Seriously, why does she like someone who doesn't flirt with her often and isn't as good-looking as me? I calmed as I realized, I was going to get Ami. I always get the girl, no matter how cliché that sounds.

"So Ami, where do you go to college at?" I asked trying to be included. Nagihiko bent down and whispered something to Ami; it made her giggle then smirk.

"I go to the girl's school across from Waizu Hana, Mukizu Academy for Girls." I wasn't surprised, the school only chooses girls with beauty; Ami was a definite candidate for that. That means that at Waizu Hana's annual dance with the Mukizu Girl's school would include Ami this year. I smirked to myself, I could **surprise** visit her.

We stood eating our taiyaki in silence for a while until a random man advertising greeted us," Hello, you all look bored! Why not head to the new amusement park two blocks away?" He winked at me and Nagihiko. I raised an eyebrow. Ami's eyes lit up.

"We'll definitely do that!" Ami grabbed Nagihiko's hand and ran about twenty feet away before including me," You coming Ikuto?" She held out a hand; and for some strange reason I took it and was happily running along side of her to the park.

By the time we got to the park, I realized why the guy had winked at Nagi and I. I read the sign a few times to see if I was just hallucinating, Nagi seemed to do the same; _Couples Park Only_, _Love Land._ I sneered at the lame name it had.

Ami didn't seem to notice and dragged us inside. Nagihiko and I exchanged a look, challenging each other.

I was about to make the first move on Ami when Nagihiko slipped his arm around her playfully," Where do you want to go first?" Ami saw boats in a canal and pointed at it. As they trotted to it, Nagi left his arm on her shoulder as they walked. I growled, refusing to let him win, and caught up with Ami. We jumped into a boat; Nagihiko was behind us completely surprised. He was about to climb in as well when a sign caught his attention, _Two passengers per boat. _Nagihiko's mouth hung when I stuck my tongue out at him. Nagi yelled something at me, but we were two far to understand it. Ami looked highly disappointed and sighed a few times before saying something.

"What about Nagi-kun? Why did you get in the boat with me?" I growled slightly at the use of –kun after Nagi.

I smirked at her," I thought you wanted to spend some time with me." I put my arm around Ami and she jumped a bit, and then stared at me oddly.

"Why you? I'd rather choose Nagi." I fake pouted.

"Why, don't you think I'm sexy?" I said in a half whiny, half seductive voice.

"N-no, I don't think that! In case you didn't know, I don't like playboys!" She sure did think of me like her brother," I like boys who are sweet, charming, and caring; Like Nagi-kun!" Ami covered her mouth realizing what she had just said. M

My smirk faded and I scowled," So you like Nagihiko? Well, I happen to know he has no interest in you." Ami's eyes filled with hurt, and then tears.

I felt bad so I laughed nervously and said," I-I was just k-kidding you know." Ami looked at me, smirked, and then laughed.

"I was acting! I would never believe a jerk like you! BAKA!" Ami stuck out her tongue and pedaled the boat back towards Nagihiko. I didn't want Nagi to win so I leaned in and kissed Ami on the nose until she was out of shock and slapped me.

"How could you? That was my first nose kiss! I wanted to save it until I found the right guy! Give it back!" We were only ten feet from the pier and Nagihiko when all of this happened. I was sorry about what I had done and started to help her pedal towards the pier. It was only a kiss on the nose though, sheesh.

Nagihiko was angry and shot a harsh glare towards me as he helped Ami onto a bench. Ami was quietly venting to Nagihiko while also pouting. I rolled my eyes; Why did she react the way she did? Ami should be happy I kissed her. Wait, she likes Nagihiko so she must've hated that he saw me kiss her nose. I was standing thinking for so long that I hadn't noticed Ami and Nagihiko had left. I looked in several places but couldn't find them, so I sat down on the bench and fell asleep.

Amu's POV

"I cannot believe Ikuto took away my first nose kiss! I would rather you had than that playboy!" I blushed, Nagihiko was obviously shocked.

"Well I guess you can't really tell him about you and Amu being the same person." Nagi admitted.

We were in one of the restaurants at the park; I was stuffing myself with chicken. I noticed we were by candle light and looked away.

"Have you had any past boyfriends?" I looked at Nagihiko questionably, he was blushing.

"Yes, but only one." Nagi looked at me surprised. I tilted my head at him.

"Only one? You? How?" I thought, although I already knew the answer.

"Because I want to find 'the one'. His name was Tadase. I think he still likes me but I'm over him." Nagihiko's face looked like he had tons more questions to ask.

"You didn't like anyone else Cause I'm sure if you liked a guy, you'd probably end up dating him. They'd be a fool not to like you." I blushed at the compliment.

"I also remember our first date, when he confessed, and his face when I broke up with him." Nagihiko raised an eyebrow at me. I groaned,' Is it weird that I remember that much?

"Hey where did Ikuto go? He must have realized we left and is trying to find us." Nagihiko said. We laughed at the idea.

"You two are going to pay!" I heard behind me, I saw Ikuto glaring down at me evilly. I winced and gave him the puppy eyes. Ikuto lessened his scariness, but did not give in. "You left me on the park bench, where I fell asleep and woke up and ran around the park to find you leisurely eating dinner!" Nagi and I rubbed our necks and laughed nervously.

"Do you know how much I was worried and how much trouble I had to go through?"

Both of us muttered," Sorry, Ikuto." And Ikuto drove us back to the University in silence.

I followed Ikuto to our room and took "Ami's" stuff and pretended to leave for my college. I changed in the gym bathroom back into 'Amu'. I was traveling back to my room when I heard, "Who the freak are you? Get out!" I rushed into the room to find Rima hitting Ikuto with a text book. When she saw me she sprang up.

"Hello, Amu-koi." My mouth opened, did Rima just say koi? Ikuto looked at me freaked out.

_How am I gonna explain this to Ikuto?_

Hey everyone! Please review! I'll love you forever! PLEASE?

V & (Peace, Love, and Happiness!)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Three Visits, Two Days

A/N: Sorry I don't update very fast. It's because of school, new fanfics and ideas, homework, family, the whole bippidy boppidy bang. Well I ended up updating faster than I thought so whatever. I officially have over 2,000 hits! And my reward is to you guys… A NEW CHAPTER!

Disclaimer: I-I d-do n-not o-own S-Shugo C-Chara!-!

"R-Rima! What are you doing here? And why are you beating up Ikuto? He's okay!" I looked over at Ikuto who was growling at Rima. Rima ceased her punching and kicking, Ikuto looked relieved.

"Why did you call me Amu-_koi?_" I whispered to Rima. I sent a worried look towards Ikuto who was staring at his shin; Rima had bruised him there.

"Because I didn't know you had a roommate and needed an excuse for being here. By the way, you're my boyfriend." I listened to what Rima just whispered and stood frozen, my face grew red.

"I-Ikuto, this is my g-girlfriend, Rima." Ikuto looked at her.

"More like Shortie. I've seen prettier girls from the courtyard," Ikuto complained, but clearly impressed.

I smirked and gloated at him," Like my sister, _Ami._" Ikuto blushed… WHAT THE FREAK! IKUTO BLUSHED? Rima noticed too and smirked to herself.

"Well me, Nadeshiko, and Utau got to the all girls university not far from here. I'll see you tomorrow after class," Rima declared. I nodded and Rima left with an air kiss. I blushed but composed myself before I faced Ikuto.

"You have a girlfriend? Wow, that was unexpected. She sure is short." I glared at him and muttered some words of my own.

I wanted to test if Ikuto really had some hidden feeling for 'Ami', so I said," Rima is Ami's best friend you know. They always have been and love each other like sisters." Ikuto's eyes flickered and he looked down.

"If she's your sister's friend then she must not be too bad. I s-suppose." I stopped myself from laughing so hard! I can't believe I got **Ikuto **to blush _and_ stutter on the same day! I shouted in my head, YATA!

Ikuto was now staring at me confused. I shook my head innocently. I was hungry so I pulled out a pack of strawberry pockey out from under my pillow. Ikuto looked over and looked sad and wanting. I looked at him because of his odd facial expressions.

I looked at what he was staring at, my pockey.

I sighed," Here, I'm guessing you want some?" I thrust the box at him and he munched happily. It made me feel guilty when I saw how nice he is and I'm lying to him. I guess I should tell him before it gets to out of hand.

I readied myself for a loud one-sided argument and managed to make out the words," I-I'm …-eally... –irl." Ikuto's eyes widened then he laughed.

"It sounded like you said 'I am really a girl!'" I bit my lip.

I began to shout," I actually…!" I was cut off by a random boy that resembled Ikuto bursting through the door. I saddened because of my fail to tell the truth.

Ikuto looked alarmed at the boy's frantic face," What are you doing, Yoru? What are you freaked about?" Ikuto shouted the last part.

Yoru cried slash screamed," Your sister is loose in the school!" Ikuto did not hesitate to stand up and run out of the room. Ikuto's face was serious, Yoru's was relieved.

I ignored the rest of the day listening to songs that made me feel guiltier about hiding my gender from Ikuto. Ikuto came back dragging a girl into the room. She had long blonde pigtails and ominous purple eyes. OMG! It was Utau! I didn't know Ikuto was her brother!

"Amu, this is Utau. Please entertain her while I continue on with my life." Ikuto grumbled. Utau looked up at me and her eyes sparkled.

She came up to me, twirling a piece of her hair and batting her eyes. I groaned realizing why she was doing so. I couldn't tell her about me being a girl; I sleep in her brother's dorm. Maybe she'll hate me, maybe she'll tell him; sure would make my job easier. Let us see what happens, shall we?

"So, I'm not gonna lie to you. And I am sorry but, I'mreallyAmuindisguise!" I said it so fast as if it were one word. Utau blushed then laughed.

"Amu! OMG, what are you doing here?" I sighed and took in a deep breath and told my treacherous tale. When I finished Utau opened her mouth," I am impressed you did all that! Well now I can visit you in college! I won't tell anyone, kay?" I smiled and nodded.

Utau started going on and on about her recent boy trouble. I was so happy to be in girl mode again! Utau called herself my 'stress reliever", which made me laugh. I continued to tell her about Rima's visit. Utau was busting out laughing on the floor when I finished. Ikuto walked back in at that moment, causing me to jump in my seat.

"Sorry you had to deal with her, but she is leaving now." Ikuto grabbed Utau's shoulder and pushed her out the door; Utau waved goodbye to me.

"You know, Utau and I had a good time." I smiled. Ikuto smirked, which meant trouble.

"Don't you have a girlfriend already?" My face reddened and I pounded my fist on Ikuto's legs.

"NOT THAT KIND OF FUN YOU PERVERT!" Ikuto laughed at my flustered character. Damn him, I thought.

Ikuto stretched and said lazily," Night, I'm tired." With that he laid his head on my chest. His eyes were closed, so luckily he couldn't see me blush.

"You have a soft chest you know. Are you fat or something?" I blushed more, but laughed silently at his comment too.

Flicking him on the forehead I replied," No you idiot. Go to sleep now." He did as told after grumbling a few annoyed words. I too fell asleep, despite Ikuto's head on my chest.

I woke rather later than usual, Ikuto's head still on my chest. I heard a scream. When I looked up, I saw Rima blushing and biting her fists so she wouldn't shriek again.

I waved my hands in front of my face and told her," Ikuto fell asleep and I couldn't move! I'm _a guy_ so it doesn't matter!" I said hinting to Rima who managed to calm down a bit. However my shouting woke Ikuto.

"Why is it noisy so early in the morning?" Ikuto said in a raspy voice. It made Rima and I giggle; it was a little cute.

Rima's mouth dropped and asked loudly," Did you guys even go to classes today? I mean its five after three." Ikuto and I looked at each other shocked.

I shouted," I came here to get an education, not to sleep with my roommates head on my chest for more than half the day!" Ikuto shrugged of the matter.

"It was rather comfortable though." Ikuto contemplated. Rima laughed under her breath; barely audible.

I remembered that we missed classes and asked Ikuto," What are we going to say when they ask us why we weren't present at class?" Ikuto sighed like he already had the lie planned out.

"We simply act like we're sick and 'stay in bed' for two days." I began to get flustered.

"I'm not a good liar! I can't do anything of the sorts!" Ikuto rolled his eyes and gesture me with his head to 'follow his lead'. I gripped my hands tight as I took deep breaths, walking down the school's corridors.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Dang Fireworks!

A/N: KONICHIWA! I am now focusing on updating all my stories! Yeah! Woo! PARTY! Haha so please be sure to review! If you don't, I never have the willpower to write more!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara…. Some day…..Some day.

Amu's POV

Ikuto led me over to the nurse's office and flirted with her until she agreed to file a doctor's note for us.

Right when we were about to walk out the nurse stopped me," Amu, I'd like to talk to you alone." I looked at Ikuto and he nodded and walked out.

Ikuto's POV

I was sort of interested so I eavesdropped," Amu, I looked for past records of you online and found nothing. There was no record of an eighteen year old male with your name. Then I searched your sister and found a fourteen year old that looks nothing like you. Then I searched just your name… you're really a girl aren't you?"The nurse asked suspiciously.

I stood frozen, eyes wide, waiting for Amu to respond," Y-y-yes. But I can explain."

"Why are you at an all boys' school? What could be the reason? To check out hot guys? What?" The nurse yelled.

"I've applied for every college in the country, not one accepted me. I have great grades, extra curriculum activities, and I have musical talent. I jokingly applied for this school, but was accepted. I had to! I want an education, not a boyfriend." The nurse laughed.

"That's quite a story, but I don't understand how you weren't accepted. Hm?" The nursed questioned.

Amu sighed," When I was nine, my dad was arrested because of illegal drugs, child abuse, and attempted murder. I suppose with that kind of background it's impossible to get into college." Amu laughed sadly.

I could tell the nurse calmed," Well, if that's the case, I'll agree to keep your secret. As long as you get good grades. Nothing under an eighty-five." I heard Amu agree and walk towards the door.

I backed away not wanting to tell _her_ I knew yet.

"Ikuto! Um… let's go off campus! To get some taiyaki. Like we did before…. I mean like you did with my sister." _She _laughed nervously and led me to a taiyaki stand.

I hadn't said anything because I was too much in shock. If she's a girl, I have to be more careful. Nagi must've known, and that's why he was twirling her hair before and I thought she was a guy.

How did Nagihiko find out? Oh, I'd better say something.

"So Amu, what do you want to do? We could go to the amusement park; the one that's not a couple's one of course!" This time I laughed nervously and she noticed it.

"Okay! Let's go then." Amu said cheerfully.

When we got to the park, I chatted with Amu as we decided what to ride," When am I going to see your sister?"

"She may be visiting tomorrow. However, I have to do some shopping tomorrow. Please take care of her," Amu lied.

I had to hold back a laugh but I said I would. We came up to the first ride, the best rollercoaster in the park.

"Um… m-maybe we should ride the bumper cars or something," Amu whispered.

I realized she may not do so well with roller coasters so I agreed. If she knew I knew her secret then this would be a great date. Let's get this day over with so I can flirt with "Ami".

I yawned as I woke up. Looking towards Amu's bed, I noticed she was missing. Probably getting ready for our date. I decided to get ready for her.

I heard Nagihiko's voice," Ikuto, what are you doing getting cleaned up so early?"

I smirked," I have a date with Ami. Amu has to shop for school and stuff so yeah." Nagihiko's mouth opened.

"How does that mean you have a date with her?" Nagi shouted.

"Amu told me to take care of her. She agreed to it evidently." I bragged.

Nagi fumed," Why didn't she ask me? We had a much better time before you interrupted last time."

I shrugged and changed into my sexiest clothes; black skinny jeans, blue converse, and a tight midnight blue v-neck.

Nagi, still being stubborn, said," I don't think she should be left alone with just one guy."

I groaned," Dude, it's not like I'm going to rape her! We're just gonna go around town doing whatever she wants. Then there's the fireworks show at ten." Nagi obviously didn't like the idea of us alone watching fireworks together.

"Don't worry, I'm not the romantic type." Usually, I added in my head.

We heard a knock on the door and Nagi went towards it but I told him to 'beat it' and he left out the window.

Opening the door revealed Amu in her 'twin sister' form," Hey Ami. So where to?"

Amu smiled giddily and grabbed my hand," Roller coasters!"

I laughed and we ran to the park again.

"Which one?" Amu asked cutely.

"The Dragon Challenge." I challenged. Amu smirked.

While riding it Amu's arms were hugging me as much as they could. I smiled at her scared face.

When we got off I teased her," You must either be scared of roller coasters or you like me a lot." Amu blushed.

Unexpected, Amu kissed my cheek and gazed into my eyes for about five seconds.

She realized what she had done and changed the subject," Let's go play some of the prize booths!"

After scoring all the baskets in a basketball game, I won Amu a panda, which was evidently her favorite.

"Ice cream?" Amu asked.

She ordered strawberry and chocolate.

I finished my cone before she had made a dent in her's. I licked her ice cream just as she did and our tongues almost touched. Amu screamed and jerked back, tripping in the process. I was about to catch her when some guy came up and caught her.

Amu smiled at him and thanked him.

"Well, there are other ways to thank me." He said smirking an ugly, perverted smirk. Nothing like my smirk. Minus the perverted part. But mine is attractive, or so I've been told.

About to pull Amu into a kiss, he also put his hand on her thigh, making his way up. Did I mention she was wearing a skirt?

I became angry and drop kicked the guy before he touched _**anything.**_

"Lay off pervert, she's mine." I placed my arm around her and we sat on a bench a ways away. Amu, still in shock, said nothing as I mumbled curse words under my breath.

Then I felt soft hands grab my face and pull me into a gentle hug and then Amu leaned her head up and kisses me lightly on the chin.

"Thank you, Ikuto." Amu blushed.

"It's no problem. However it's almost ten so we should make our way to watch the fireworks." Amu nodded and we were sitting on the grass when the fireworks finally shown.

"Ami, I have a c-confession." I stuttered.

Amu tilted her head," I know you're really a girl… Amu," I paused," and I think I li-"

A firework went off before I finished.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Singing Again

A/N: Konichawa! I am updating ALL of my stories now so R&R! Also, I'm sorry I haven't updated for a long long long long long looooonnnnnggg time. Here ya go then!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara!

Ikuto's POV 

Amu skipped all the way to the dorms and acted as if she hadn't been listening to my every word before the firework exploded. 

"Amu, didn't you hear what I said at the fireworks show?" I asked, suspicious of her. Amu tilted her head and gave a genuine confused face.

Had she really not heard me? "Why was it important?" Amu's sweet voice filled my head and I hesitated to answer. 

I smiled and lied," No, I was just wondering if you knew that the girls' academy you're staying at closes at eight. So there's no way to get to your dorm." I held back a smirk and stared at Amu. She was evidently hiding a nervous expression. 

"Oh um, darn and my brother won't be back till tomorrow afternoon!" Amu obviously lied to cover up the fact that she can't be her 'brother' and herself at once. 

I walked around her and paused under a streetlight for dramatic effect," You could stay in my dorm." 

Amu went limp for a few seconds but stood straight and replied," O-okay, s-sounds good to me." She swallowed a lump in her throat and continued to skip in front of me casually, but she looked like an idiot cause of her nervousness. I laughed under my breath. 

I got a lot of stares from guys but they knew I liked to take girls into my dorm. I got a few blankets and threw them Amu. She was knocked onto the floor but she got up quickly and tackled me. We ended up on the ground, her on top of me. Worst of all, Kukai stepped in. 

"Sorry, I was just wanting to borrow your shampoo. So who's this beauty?" Kukai was smirking now. My face heated up. 

"This is Ami, Amu's twin. She can't go back to her dorm, so she is staying here. And thank you for interrupting!" 

Kukai laughed and Amu blushed, which made me angry," Hehe yeah you weren't interrupting, nothing was nor was going to happen. I'm Ami!" Amu flirted with Kukai while I made her bed and grumbled to myself. 

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Kukai asked confidently. 

Amu snorted," I just met you, think you are?" Amu pushed him out of the dorm and locked the door. 

"Urg, he has some nerve thinking I'd date him after three minutes of meeting him. I'd rather date you! And that's saying something." Amu lectured, this made me frown but I shrugged it off. 

Amu smiled and calmed herself," But tomorrow I can go back to the academy and leave this hell." I let out an exasperated breathe and Amu looked at me suspiciously. 

"What, what did I say?" Amu flung her arms in the air and stood up from her laying down position. 

"You'd understand if you were a girl, if you had to deal with guys like that, if you had-" I cut her off. 

"I KNOW YOU'RE A GIRL!" Amu stood shocked. 

"Well of course I am, duh." She said pointing at her skirt. 

"No I meant that you and Amu are the same-" I was stopped by a knock on the door and then an arrogant laugh created by Saaya... my ex-girlfriend. 

"Ikuto, who is this monstrosity? Why would you choose her when she isn't half as beautiful as I am? She looks like some skank with no money; you could find better on the street." Saaya laughed and pressed her body onto mine, I almost puked from disgust. 

"Listen Saaya, I thought we already went over this. The reason I don't like you, basically hate you, is because you are an arrogant, conceited bitch." I said with all seriousness. Amu was laughing so hard in the background and Saaya looked like she had just been struck by lightning.  
Amu finally stopped laughing and grabbed Saaya, who still couldn't talk, shoulders and lead her towards the door. 

"You heard him and for the record, I am _not_ dating him!" Amu slammed the door and sat down on the bed next to me. 

"Now what were you saying?" She looked up at me with sparkling eyes. 

"That... that your brother is lucky to have a sister like you." I couldn't get myself to say it. I guess it'll have to come some later time.

Amu's POV 

Ikuto wasn't awake yet and my "brother" isn't supposed to get back until noon; so I decided to take a shower. In the shower I began to sing "What The H*ll" by Avril Lavigne : Do not own)

You say that I'm messing with your head

All 'cause I was making out with your friends Love hurts whether it's right or wrong  
I can't stop 'cause I'm having too much fun  
You're on your knees

Begging please  
Stay with me  
But honestly  
I just need to be a little crazy  
All my life I've been good but now, woah, I'm thinking what the hell

All I want is to mess around and I don't really care about  
If you love me, if you hate me, you can't save me, baby, baby  
All my life I've been good but now, whoa, what the hell  
What... what... what... What the hell?  
So what if I go out on a million dates  
You never call or listen to me anyway  
I rather rage than sit around and wait all day  
Don't get me wrong. I just need some time to play-ay  
You're on your knees  
Begging please  
Stay with me  
But honestly  
I just need to be a little fun  
All my life I've been good but now, I'm thinking what the hell  
All I want is to mess around and I don't really care about  
If you love me, if you hate me  
You can't save me, baby, baby  
All my life I've been good but now, whoa, what the hell  
La la la la la la la la... Woah... Woah...  
La la la la la la la la... Woah... Woah...  
You say that I'm messing with your head  
Boy, I like messing in your bed  
Yeah, I am messing with your head  
When I'm messing with you in bed  
All my life I've been good but now, I'm thinking what the hell  
All I want is to mess around and I don't really care about  
All my life I've been good but now, I'm thinking what the hell  
All I want is to mess around and I don't really care about.  
If you love me, if you hate me  
You can't save me, baby, baby  
All my life I've been good but now, whoa, what the hell  
La la, La la la la la la, La la, La la la la la la la

Steeping out of the shower and then out of the bathroom after getting dressed, I saw a smirking Ikuto... Not good.

An announcer stepped onto the stage," And now Hinamori Amu and Tsukyomi Ikuto!" I stomped onto the stage nervously. Thanks to Ikuto, I am now singing a duet in a contest. Luckily I made Ikuto sing with me. Also I got my friends to sing as well. But I'm first.

"Hi we'll be singing, Good to You by Mariana's Trench!" The crowd went wild and we began

Ikuto: Everyone's around, no words are coming out

And I can't find my breath, can we just say the rest with no sound?

And I know this isn't enough, I still don't measure up

I'm not prepared; sorry is never there when you need it

Both: And I do want you to know

I'll hold you up above everyone

And I do want you to know

I think you'd be good to me

And I'd be so good to you

I would

Amu: I thought I saw a sign somewhere between the lines

But maybe it's me; maybe I only see what I want

And I still have your letter, just got caught between

Someone I just invented, who I really am and who I've become

Both: And I do want you to know

I'll hold you up above everyone

And I do want you to know

I think you'd be good to me

And I'd be so good to you

Both: Whoaaaaa-ohhhhh-ohhhhhh, Whoaaaaa-ohhhhh-ohhhhh,

Whoaaaaa-ohhhhh-ohhhhhh-ohhh-ohhh-ohhhh,

Whoaaaaa-ohhhhh-ohhhhhh, Whoaaaaa-ohhhhh-ohhhhh,

Whoaaaaa-ohhhhh-ohhhhhh-ohhh-ohhh-ohhhh,

I would

And I do want you to know

I'll hold you up above everyone

And I do want you to know

I think you'd be good to me

And I'd be so good to you

Amu: I'd be good to you, I'd be good to you,

Ikuto: I'd be good to you, I'd be so good to you

Amu: I'd be good to you, I'd be good to you

Both: I'd be good to you, I'd be so good to you

I was nearly crying in the end, why had Ikuto picked this song?

"Amazing, pure talent! Now next..." We left before the announcer could finish. After Ikuto and I got in the car, I started crying.

"Why are you crying?" Ikuto looked worried.

I sobbed and said," The last time I sang for someone, I was with my dad, who was about to leave for jail."

"Oh, were you and your dad close?" Ikuto tried to sympathize.

"No, I barely knew him, but he asked for me to sing to him. And despite his crimes against me and my family, I did." Ikuto looked like he wanted to ask for more info but I couldn't tell him.

"What did you sing?" Ikuto raised an eyebrow when I laughed.

"Twinkle Twinkle Little Star." Ikuto let out his own laugh and smiled sadly.

I hugged Ikuto sideways in the car," Thank you for making me sing again."

Ikuto moved closer to me and I put a finger on his lips. I smiled as I shook my head and got out of the car as we parked in the Waizu Hana parking lot.

-At the Mall- (As Ami)

Yaya ran towards me with Rima and Utau following," Guess what, guess what, guess what!"

I sighed," If this is about the joint talent show the girls' and boys' schools are hosting, I'm telling you right now that I'm not singing."

The girls frowned, Yaya whined," Ami-chii! You're amazing and there may be talent scouts!"

Giving in, I said," The song has to be meaningful and not some stupid rap stuff. That's IF I sign up!"

Yaya, Utau, and Rima joined hands and jumped up and down.

"And to make it fair, we'll perform too!" Utau agreed. I smiled and I headed towards the boys' academy to change back into Amu.

-Amu & Ikuto's Dorm- (As Amu)

Ikuto came out of the shower shirtless and saw me," Back now? Your sister kept me busy so whatever."

I put on an act," Sorry about her being here."

Ikuto smirked devilishly," So where were you for a whole day or two?"

I froze and opened a book to study, looking bored," I went to a funeral for a close friend's of mine's mother. I spent the night comforting them as well."

"I'm sorry, nice of you to take help them." Ikuto frowned and narrowed his eyes.

I nervously continued," Also traffic was terrible and the car has terrible gas mileage and-" I was stopped.

"Amu or Ami, I know you're a girl! I've known since the day we decided to skip and the nurse found out."

"I... I eavesdropped and heard it." The last thing I knew after that, I'd fainted.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I am EXTREMELY TIRED! I have been working on all of my updates this morning! So R&R! Check out my other stories too! I have to ask you to forgive me for not updating for a loooong time! I have no excuse. T^T

Disclaimer: I am positively most certainly sure that I don't own Shugo Chara...

Amu's POV  
I woke up a little dizzy and slowly rose my head. I heard a whispering conversation.  
I was in the nurse's office and Ikuto spoke," I overheard it but I'm not planning on ratting her out. She's... kind of important to this school." I heard the male nurse laugh.

"By school, you mean Tsukiyomi Ikuto? I know you've taken an interest in her, do try to help her. She's here for a good reason. I'll send her to class later, so you go ahead." Ikuto nodded.

On his way out the door, Ikuto was stopped by the nurse," You like this girl don't you?" Ikuto ignored the question and walked out the door.

The nurse then turned to me," You heard all that, right?" I was shocked but sat up groggily.

"Yeah, I was kind of scared and anxious as to what Ikuto would say." I nervously admitted.

"So you like him? Well glad to see he'll get his way." I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

The male nurse continued," If a boy likes a girl, and the girl likes him back, they get together. Am I mistaken?" I was open mouthed and my eye was twitching. Basically I looked idiotic.

The nurse laughed as he led me out the door, my face dumbfounded. When I reached to the dorm Ikuto was waiting for me with his violin over his shoulder.

"Yo, Amu."

"What? Are you going somewhere?"

Ikuto said," I was planning on playing my violin. Wanna come with?" Ikuto averted his eyes but kept a blank expression.

I said in my normal voice," Watashi?" Ikuto's facial expression was shocked.

I realized my mistake and talked in my lower voice," Ore? I meant." (A/N: For those of you who don't understand, girls say Watashi and guys say ore. Both mean what.)

Ikuto's smiled," Right, well let's go."

Ikuto's POV

I was about to grab Amu's hand but she's Amu right now not Ami. And unless I wanted to reveal that she's a girl right now, I can't.

At that moment, Amu lifted up a finger as to say, wait here. She came back wearing skinny jeans, and a one shoulder pink shirt. Amu was in her 'girl mode' now.

I grabbed her hand and she reluctantly followed.

I was going to confess.

*Time Skip*

I walked/ran us to a gazebo like thing and took my violin case off my back," Amu, I lied to you. I don't want to work at a hospital. I want to be a famous violinist." I looked to Amu's face for her reaction.

Her reaction was the exact opposite of what I had hoped for. Amu stood with her eyebrows creased, gritted teeth, and balled fists. I didn't understand why she was angry but I intended to find out before she exploded on me.

I raised my hand to her shoulder," TSUKYOMI IKUTO, HOW COULD YOU? You lied to me about something so important and with such a believable sincere face! You lied to my face so easily and I don't think I can trust you anymore. Maybe I can about my secret but not about anything else."

I stood with wide eyes but they saddened when I began to take in Amu's expression of regret and distrust.

"You haven't heard me play yet! I truly didn't know you then so I told you different. Please Amu!" But Amu wasn't listening to my pleas. She jogged away and I am almost certain she was crying. I made my little strawberry cry; why didn't she listen to my reason?

Amu's POV

Ikuto lied and I fully believed it. I don't want to listen to his reasons, pleas, or his voice in general. The thought of acting harsh towards him doesn't apply here. I'm right he's wrong. Okay I need to stop yelling about him in my mind or else I'm gonna go insane.

I was dressed in my girl clothes which is good cause I was about to enter Mukizu Academy All Girls School. I felt an urge to talk to Utau and Rima.

Rima was in her room luckily and I greeted her with a plain face, trying not to cry," How ya doing oh 'girlfriend of mine'."

Rima giggled but Utau hurriedly ran into the room and tackled me," AMU I MISSED YOU! Ikuto told me you might come. WHAT DID THAT SON OF A B!TCH DO?" Utau cracked her knuckles.

I was about to start but then I collapsed onto Utau's bed and began a long session of crying.

"He lied to me about something so important and he did it so easily and without care!" I screamed it at the top of my lungs. Good thing it wasn't night or else I would've woken everyone.

Utau patted my back while Rima patted my head," So he told you he lied and admitted the truth?" I nodded to Rima; my face was stuffed into a pillow.

Utau interviewed more," And how long ago was this that he lied to you?"

I lifted my head up to answer with my puffy eyes still red and swollen looking," When I first met him, pretty much."

Utau and Rima laughed, probably at me," Of course he wouldn't have told you the truth then. He did t know you were a girl, he just met you, and he didn't know. You. Were. A. Girl." Utau emphasized the words as their own sentences.

I may have realized this but I decided to be stubborn," I don't care! He was a jerk and it'll take a lot to make me like-" I covered my mouth and my face turned red. My friends' faces lit up.

Rima, being the innocent looking demon she is, mocked me first," I am so breaking up with you for cheating on me with Ikuto!"

I jokingly argued back and I was almost laughing now," Hey! You're the one who decided that we were a fake couple!" Rima blushed.

"Hinamori Ami in here?" A random girl came into the room. She looked awfully nervous.

"Uh... That's me." I said unsure.

"A very handsome boy told me to give this to you." She held out an invitation and I hid a slight smile. Suddenly I declined it.

"I don't need this. If he's so determined and sorry then he can do better than this." I almost faked my anger but I wondered to myself. What will Ikuto do to apologize? I have to admit I'd love to hear him play his violin again.

The messenger girl looked flustered," But he said it was urgent and he was so persistent to have me bring it to you! Please go!"

I shook my head; although I may regret this later. I memorized the address on the invitation so if I changed my mind to go, I could. However I doubt Ikuto'll show up if he thinks I'm not coming. I sighed and left the dorm room without another word. Many shouts towards me followed.

*Time Skip!*

I snuck towards the fountain that Ikuto put on the invitation. If he was here, I wanted to know before I revealed myself. He probably cancelled cause of my reported decline.

Walking up to the fountain, I sat on it and sadly looked into the water. It made me think of Mulan during her 'Reflection' song. This made me laugh but my expression showed deep remorse.

A gentle breath hit my neck," Did you wear that for me?" I jumped and spun to face Ikuto. I was wearing a dark blue dress with black lace trim. It was spaghetti strap and poofed up a bit at the bottom.(A/N: Her outfit on the back of volume two of the manga.)

I stiffened," N-No I just rethought your invite!" Ikuto didn't y it though.

"Either way you look great," He was being oddly nice. My next surprise of many was Ikuto gesturing me to take his hand. I obliged and he led me in a random direction. I was a little disappointed to leave the fountain's beauty. That was until I saw what Ikuto had prepared for me.

After one last turn, the path showed a lake up ahead and cliché as it is, we sat in a reserved canoe like boat thing. Almost like a gondola. Ikuto pulled something out from under his seat. I almost squealed when I recognized it to be his violin.

"Hinamori Amu, I wrote and composed this for you." That was completely unexpected of him. He was going to sing and play his violin! How can I not forgive him now?

His fingers gracefully moved the bow across the violin. We probably looked like a romantic scene from an old movie. He began to sing amazingly.

On My Mind- Cody Simpson (AMAZING but do not own him... O-or the s-song.)

"I'm sleeping through the day  
I'm trying not to fade  
But every single night I've just been lying awake  
Cause I, I can't get you off my mind

The moment that we met, I didn't know yet  
That I was looking at a face I'll never forget  
Cause I, I can't get you off my mind  
I can't get you off my mind

Give me the chance to love you  
I'll tell you the only reason why  
Cause you are on my mind  
I want to know you feel it  
What do you see when you close your eyes  
Cause you are on my mind

I want to be best  
I want to be worst  
I want to be the gravity in your universe  
And I, I want to be there to help you fly  
I'll help you fly girl  
Oh, the longer that I wait  
The more that I'm afraid  
That someone's gonna fool your heart and take you away  
Cause I, I finally realized, that I can't get you off my mind.

Give me the chance to love  
I'll tell you the only reason why  
Cause you are on my mind  
I want to know you feel it  
What do you see when you close your eyes  
Cause you are on my mind

Girl I can't live without you  
I can't think straight without you, no  
So tell me what should I do  
If I can't get you off my mind

Give me the chance to love  
I'll tell you the only reason why  
Cause you are on my mind  
I want to know you feel it  
What do you see when you close your eyes  
Cause you are on my mind  
You're on my mind  
You're on my mind all day and night, oh  
Cause you are on my mind"

I was gaping at how beautiful and honest the lyrics were. Ikuto grinned knowing he had successfully enchanted me. I could not help but stand up in the boat and nearly tackle him into a hug. However when you tackle someone you normally fall on the ground. We fell IN the water.

After rising up, Ikuto was glad he had sat his violin on seat beforehand. "I write a song and music for you, and sing it and all I get is a hug?" Ikuto pulled me closer and my face turned a dark shade instantly.

"What's wrong Strawberry? Afraid of a ki-" I cut him off by placing my lips firmly on him to show I was in fact not afraid and indeed very in love. He kissed back and then in realization, we decided to get back into the boat before we catch a cold.

I kept my eyes away from Ikuto's while he locked his on mine as he rowed us to shore. I was shaky as I was stepping out of the boat but much to Ikuto's favor, he caught me and pulled me into an embrace.

Ikuto finally said words I was yearning for," So do you forgive me? Because I don't like being away from you." I blushed fiercely but I smiled to myself.

I hit his arm jokingly," Well I'm not gonna kiss ever again so be happy." He laughed at my reply. A smirk immediately shown on his face.

"I think you will." I turned a deeper red and nearly had to restrain myself from killing him for twisting m words.

"Pervert!" I started to walk away from him and I whispered to myself," But I hope so." He picked me up bridal style suddenly.

"AHHH! Ikuto what is wrong with you?" Ikuto chuckled and started walking towards the dorms with me still in his arms; though I did struggle half-heartily.

"Sorry Strawberry. You're just too cute." I blushed furiously and demanded to be put down before someone saw us. He hesitantly let me down but took my hand. I let him hold my hand since I didn't want to ruin his good mood.

I stopped our walking by stepping in front of Ikuto and poking him," Tag, you're it!" I ran for my life and somehow managed to turn a swift corner and hid. I thought I had got away until Ikuto grabbed my from behind.

"AHH! GHOST!" Ikuto covered my mouth and laughed at my shocked expression. I yawned after he took his hand off of me. I realized it was already nearly ten-thirty.

Ikuto smirked," So what do I get since I caught you?" He inched towards my face.

"I-I-I don't know. W-what do you w-want-t?" I shouldn't have asked though.

Ikuto muzzled my neck," Let me sleep in your bed tonight." I released from his grasped and hit him on his head.

"F-f-f-fine but n-n-no perv-vertedness!" Ikuto fake pouted and watched me with caring eyes as we walked back to the dorms. Most guys were at this lame celebration of some guys birthday so no one was in the halls thankfully.

I got into the shower and Ikuto knocked on the door of it," Can I come in?" He sounded like he was a sad child.

"N-NO YOU IDIOT!" I finished my shower just then and I was going to get changed. While reaching for my clothes, my hand hit them and they fell to the outside of the shower.

I blushed, though Ikuto couldn't see me," I-Ikuto, can you hand me those?" I could feel Ikuto's growing smirk and shuddered.

"Sure but I can't fit them over the top. Open the door and I'll give them to you." I lost my breath at that suggestion.

"BUT I ONLY HAVE A TOWEL ON! STOP PLAYING AROUND!" Ikuto whined.

"Awwwwww... You have a towel on? Too bad. Now do you want your clothes or not?" I quickly unlatched the doors and Ikuto practically attacked me.

I tried to reach for my clothes but every time Ikuto would dodge me. I ended up knocking us over and we landed on the ground. "Wow Amu, do I turn you on that much?"

Ikuto helped me up and reluctantly handed me my clothes which I proceeded to snatch away from him.

I pushed Ikuto away from me and he ended up falling back onto the ground. He was surprised so I took the chance and quickly jumping into the shower with my clothes and locking the doors.

While getting dressed, Ikuto whined," Amu tricked me. I thought we were having fun but evidently she just wanted to get on with her life." I stepped out of the shower fully dressed to see Ikuto looking like a child who just broke his favorite toy.

I angrily grabbed his hand and I went to my bed. WHOA NOT IN THAT WAY PEOPLE! I nervously admitted to Ikuto," I didn't forget your reward for our game of tag." Ikuto smirked.

He mocked me," Amu wants to sleep with me! Yay! She does love me!" I blushed and yelled words of disagreement but he didn't bother to listen.

What surprised me next was Ikuto lightly planting a kiss on my forehead," Night, Ikuto."

Ikuto frowned with his eyes closed as he tried to go to sleep," Ikuto-koi, Amu. Ikuto-koi." He snaked his arms around my waist and I was not in the mood to argue anymore so I buried my face into his chest.

Ikuto's POV

Early in the morning I heard the door to our dorm being unlocked. And a certain Fujisaki Nagihiko walked in. Before looking at my empty bed or Amu's very occupied bed, he spoke his business.

"The east dorms' buildings are experiencing electrical and water problems. So I'll be in your guy's dorm for the time being. He saw I wasn't in my bed and slowly lifted his head in horror to the bed Amu and I were currently sharing.

Oh shit.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Heyo! So I've come to know that this is my most viewed story and has the most hits. Thanks everyone for reading and read my other stories. REVIEW YOU LAZY PEOPLE!

Disclaimer: I do noooot own Shugoooo Charaaaaa!

Ikuto's POV

Nagihiko dropped his stuff and rushed up the stairs to the loft where Amu's bed was. He was at loss of words until he realized Amu looked like a girl right now.

"So you... found out?" I laughed inside. He was testing to see if I really knew.

I tilted my head," Found out what? I'm just sharing a bed with a very cute guy." Nagihiko's face filled with horror and I laughed my ass off right there.

He stopped freaking out and glared at me," So you do know. Where were you and Amu yesterday? I didn't see you at all." He muttered.

I smirked," That's for me to know and you to deal with." Nagihiko raised his fist at me and called me childish. I was enjoying myself too much to realize Amu was beginning to stir.

Nagi and I looked towards her. She rose slowly with one arm supporting her and the other rubbing her eye. I had to admit, to myself of course, that she looked cuter than normal. Nagihiko must've been thinking the same thing because he was on the verge of drooling.

Amu saw Nagihiko and her eyes widened," Ehhhhh... What brings you here?" Nagihiko stood proudly.

He proclaimed," I am to stay here until the east building's water is fixed." Amu seemed to sigh at the idea. She nodded, grabbed her clothes, and headed for the shower. I was upset the first few classes because I was thinking about how if Nagihiko was in our room, I couldn't have any fun with teasing her and she couldn't flirt with me like she occasionally does.

I groaned quietly and something hit me in the back of the head. It was a note from Amu.

To: Ikuto

'Want to waste some time on the roof today? I invited Rima over so she could meet Nagihiko. Maybe she'll get him off of my back. He reminds me of my old boyfriend Tadase. I mean Nagi is better but they're both control freaks.'

I smiled at her girly hand writing and wrote back.

'So first you want to spend time with me and now you want Nagi to stop bothering you so you can flirt with me?'

I tossed he note in her face. First she glared but as she read it she began to blush. She tore up the note and looked glared at me once again. I acted like the gesture hurt me by putting my hand over my heart and frowning. She gritted her teeth and went back to work.

I did the same and classes seemed to go slightly faster and more interesting.

Amu's POV

Ikuto was waiting at the door to the roof top and I came running and panting," Thanks for waiting."

Ikuto eyed me," So what were you expecting us to do all night?"

I blushed lightly," N-nothing that you'd think off!" Ikuto chuckled and patted my head. That only made me angry because I don't like being treated like a kid.

I swatted his hand away," Stop treating me like a child!"

"Stop acting like one."

"I'm not acting like one!"

"I'd rather you act like a sexy teenage girl."

"S-Shut up! I would n-never act s-s-sexy for y-you!"

Ikuto stopped arguing and looked a bit startled," Who would you act sexy for?"

I felt guilty for some reason," N-No one. I was just-t sayin-ng it would-dn't be y-you-u." I looked around nervously and Ikuto looked up to the sky that was beginning to dim.

"When I went to high school, I was a player or as my close friends said, a playboy. My parents sent me here and I have to admit I'm not completely as perverted."

I smiled at him then he continued suddenly," But I still have natural teenage boy hormones." He checked me out but sighed.

"I forgot you're still in your boy clothes. Doesn't it suck to look so boyish instead of cute and girly?"

I laughed hard," I heard you say boyish, cute, and girly and it's not even eight yet!" Ikuto frowned childishly.

"Well anyway, if you want me to treat you like an adult then let's play a game."

I snorted," A game? I thought games were 'childish'." Ikuto laughed but not in a humorous way. More like the way a mad scientist does before he lasers someone in half. Or the way a hyena does before it devours its prey.

I shuddered and Ikuto explained, "It's almost like spin the bottle but it works for two people," Ikuto put a drawn on piece of paper with different colors going around in a circle," If this coke bottle points to the pink, you have to tell me any lie you've ever told. If it lands on green, you have to tell me a secret you hate or embarrasses you. If it lands on black, you have to tell me anything I want to know. If it lands on purple, you have to do anything I say. And if it lands on red, you have to kiss me for ten seconds. And vice versa."

I sat with my back against the concrete wall and covered my face with my jacket," No way in heck." Ikuto thought with a smug expression on his face that annoyed me greatly.

"Fine, rock paper scissors. Whoever wins chooses."

I smirked, a game of chance. We began as Ikuto said the words. He thought he could win huh. But my thoughts were interrupted.

"Paper beats rock." What? CRAP I FORGOT TO PLAY! Now I have to play that horrible game with Ikuto!

Ikuto grabbed my hand and walked/dragged me back over to the game board," I'll spin first."

I nodded slowly with my head hung low. I watched intently as the bottle came to a stop on 'green'. I sighed heavily but regretted inviting Ikuto up here with me. For the whoooooole night.

"Umm let me see. I d-didn't get my first boyfriend until I was eleven which is evidently a shameful in middle school." Ikuto's face seemed surprised.

I spun the bottle and it landed on 'green' as well," I hate that I have to keep your gender a secret and I can't be perverted around you all of the time." I gasped fakely but it sounded almost true.

Please be pink or green! 'Purple'. FRICKIN PURPLE! Ikuto smirked widely at this. I waited for his revolting command.

"I want you to change into your girls clothes; you can keep a change of guy's clothes up here, lock the door to the roof, and wrap your legs around my waist." I would've screamed loud enough to wake up the whole building but Ikuto seemed to see it coming and covered my mouth.

I lugged my body and snuck into the dorm. While I was grabbing my clothes and changing, Nagihiko stepped out of the shower... fully naked. I almost fainted but I didn't want him to see me so I ran back to the roof and locked the door as told. Ikuto stared at my trembling body still dressed as a boy.

"Why are you not in your sexy clothes and... trembling. You look like you've witnessed a murder." Ikuto waved his hand in front of me and I told him to turn around while I changed. I now wore denim short shorts and an off the shoulder purple shirt. My hair was brushed straight and neat and I braided one strand.

"I like it but what happened that scared you so much?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Then I'll make you tell me when you land on black." I realized this and lost my breath. I dreaded everything as I wrapped my legs around Ikuto's waist and he 'accidentally' touched my thigh. I slapped his hand away and he pouted but I ignored him.

I had to reach farther to spin the bottle which meant I was pressing my chest against Ikuto pretty hard. I heard a soft moan and giggled quietly. I shifted my weight and I rubbed my inner thigh against Ikuto's hip. This earned a slightly louder moan. I wished I could burst out laughing so bad.

However I continued the game and landed on... 'Red'," BUT I DON'T WANT TO KISS YOU!" Ikuto smirked but his expression seemed strained.

"Amu, I want you so much right now and all I ask for is a kiss. And we've kissed before." I bit my lip and waited for Ikuto to turn his head to kiss me. It was a bit awkward considering I was behind his and couldn't move. Ikuto's moist lips were pressed firmly against mine and Ikuto pulled away slowly at exactly ten seconds.

I blinked a few times and neither of us said a word. That is until Ikuto spun the bottle again. 'Black'. God knows what he's about to ask me.

"Tell me about your first kiss." I fell off of Ikuto but he shielded my head with his hand as I fell. I fixed my legs around his waist again and cleared my throat nervously.

I smiled sheepishly," Well u-uh, it was on at park. With a g-good-looking guy. I kinda l-liked him but he didn't like me b-b-back so... Yeah." I rubbed the back of my head and stared at the ground.

Ikuto contemplated this and gestured for me to spin again. I spun on... 'Blue'... What the heck does blue mean.

Ikuto smirked," Blue means you have to have a make out session with me. While sitting in my lap. I wasn't planning on using it but since you landed on it..." I gasped. He could not do this to me! First the... UGHHH! And now he wants... ARGHHH! I sat in his lap and crossed my arms without looking him in the eye.

I was about to talk when Ikuto put his finger on my chin and turned my head to kiss me. Ikuto seemed to be the only one kissing but he placed his hands around my waist and pulled me closer. Our bodies were touching and I decided the sooner I kiss him back the sooner this ends.

I began to kiss back and Ikuto licked my lower lip. This made me gasp and Ikuto shoved his tongue in my mouth. My face heated up but jot because he had do e this but because I was fully enjoying it. Ikuto halted and I didn't move but instead sat there on his lap in a daze, blushing.

Ikuto laughed and spun. It landed on 'black'. I hope he doesn't ask anything embarrassing! Ikuto's face showed signs of curiosity.

I giggled," Curiosity killed the cat."

Ikuto asked me the second I finished my sentence," When was your first kiss?"

I gulped and tried to hide my blush," You know... about 12 hours ago…" Ikuto lost his balance, as he was leaning backwards with nothing behind him. I tried to comfort myself by laughing at this but Ikuto confronted me first.

"I was your first kiss?"


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: A bit of a cliff hanger, eh? Well I was going to continue the chapter but I decided to make you eager to read this! Muhahaha! I thank all of you who've read all or most of my stories! I LOVE YOU! ... AND REVIEWS!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara, but I can dream can't I?

Amu's POV (Won't last too long this time.)

"I was your first kiss?" I nodded putting my head between my knees. I saw a glimpse of Ikuto's face but it wasn't a mocking face. He looked confused and caught off guard.

Ikuto was trying to find words but just cut to the chase," You're funny and beautiful and entertaining and cute." I wanted to slap myself. The guy I sort of maybe liked thought I was perfect.

"Well a lot of guys did confess to me but they just thought I was cool so I never really dated anyone except that one boy but he doesn't matter." Ikuto put on a bored expression.

Then smirked," Wait you said you sort of like me but I don't like you back." My mouth trembled and I attempted to lie.

"I wanted it to sound like a more convincing story and not you!" Ikuto looked displeased by my answer.

"I thought my Amu liked me. Too bad for Amu-koi I like her a lot." Ikuto's smirk widened. I blushed but tried to seem angry but in my head I was praying that he wasn't kidding.

"D-Don't screw with me, I-Ikuto!" He seemed to smirk at my choice of words.

Ikuto avoided saying anything else and made me wonder," Shall we continue?" I nodded impatiently.

I landed on 'purple' and clapped cheerfully. Ikuto disagreed with this but told me I could 'punish' him however I wanted too. But not... in that way. That'd be punishment for me.

I thought," Oh, you have to walk through the dorms dressed as a girl! And not when they're empty," I noticed Ikuto angry face," Don't worry I'll make you look different enough so that no one knows. The main point is so I can see you dressed like that." I wanted to laugh but Ikuto accepted the challenge abruptly.

I nodded and we suddenly both froze as we glanced towards the door to the roof. I had locked it but I had just thought I heard someone try to turn the knob. Ikuto obviously heard it too and handed me my guy clothes. I changed quickly and we both went on either side of the door.

I put my hands together to be a pretend gun and Ikuto did the same when he saw me. I nodded and he unlocked it and opened the door. Kukai and Nagihiko fell out.

I was about to 'explain' when Kukai stood up," Why are you up here with Ikuto? Why was the door locked? Why don't you ever talk to me since your first day? I told you I was sorry for the soccer ball!" I held back a laugh and smiled at Kukai.

I yelled," Ikuto challenged me to do something and I fulfilled that challenge! And I'm sorry I accidentally locked the door idiot! And you're the one who hasn't talked to me, Souma Kukai!" Kukai looked dumbfounded.

Nagihiko knowingly was worried," But Amu... What exactly was you're challenge?" I walked into the doorway, looked at Ikuto and glared at Nagihiko.

"None of your business." Nagihiko tried to get me to answer as I coolly walked down the stairs to our dorm. I shook my head and ignored him.

But Nagihiko was getting on my nerves," I don't like guys getting jealous over me for no reason!" Everyone including Ikuto and Kukai froze in their steps and looked at me wide-eyed. I shakily turned my head towards Kukai.

He put a hand on my shoulder," You're... you're gay?" I yelled 'gah' and Kukai looked up at me confused. How stupid is he? Although that would be the natural thing to think rather than I'm a girl. I smacked my forehead.

I waved my hands as to say no," Kukai, I have good intentions so please don't tell anyone." Ikuto tried to look composed while Nagi still thought about what I yelled at him that started this.

"I'm a girl," Kukai grasped lightly," and Ikuto and Nagihiko already know." Kukai gasped louder and then looked hurt.

Kukai carelessly put his arm around me and complained while Ikuto and Nagihiko glared at him," Why didn't you tell me? What's so untrustworthy about me?" He still looked hurt.

I hit his head annoyed," As you said, I haven't talked to you since the first day. Do you want me to tell just any guy here?" Ikuto and Nagihiko shook their heads though the question wasn't directed towards them.

Kukai look interested," I want to see Amu dressed like a girl!" Ikuto and Nagihiko flinched and grabbed both of his arms and started to carry him away as Kukai shouted pleas of help to me. I sweat dropped and ignored them as I walked to my dorm and began my shower.

I heard the dorm door open and exhausted sighs. I looked out just in case and was happy to see Nagihiko and Ikuto. I quickly got dressed and greeted them casually. They looked pissed.

Ikuto mumbled angrily," Your welcome for handling that idiot."

Nagihiko mumbled just as unhappily as him," Yeah and thanks for exposing your secret to yet another guy." I soaked in their disappointment and other emotions.

I bashfully shook my head and blushed," Thanks and I guess I'm sorry for letting someone else know  
I'm a girl but I didn't plan on anyone finding out." Ikuto Nagihiko looked at me with wide eyes and attacked me in a hug.

Nagihiko exclaimed," Aww Amu is forgiven!" Ikuto nuzzled my neck and that's when I became infuriated and pushed them away. I sighed and stomped up to bed. It's for an education Amu, an education.

I was drifting off into a beautiful sleep when Ikuto sat up and said," Amu, have you ever heard of physical examinations?" Nagihiko worriedly sat up.

I looked at the both of them," No, what about them?"

Ikuto looked down at his bed," Nurses come here and check our health and height and such. And... it's this Sunday." I tilted my head.

"And what's so bad about it?" Nagihiko gulped.

They both retorted at the same time," There's an open-curtain chest examination." I flung myself out of bed.

"EHHHHHHHHH?"


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Bit of a cliffhanger! I thank all of my readers who review and simply read my stories! I'd also like to ask that you guys tell me what you would like to happen in Hello, Goodbye! Although, your suggestion may not be used. Here is the next chapter and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I doon't oown Shugoo Chara!

Ikuto's POV

After we finished freaking out, I still somehow managed to stay calm. A thought suddenly clicked in my head. My family has ties to the school and a friend whom is a nurse at a local hospital. I wonder if it's possible for her to do a private examination for Amu.

But what would everyone think when they didn't see Amu and her name wasn't called for examination.

Amu's POV

Nagihiko and Ikuto contemplated for an hour. Nagi suggested we could randomly point in many directions and scream things like," A UFO!" or," A giant mushroom!" But I just shook my head.

I finally chimed in," What if I said I was going to be absent that day so I needed an early session. Preferably a female doctor, of course."

"That would never work! Who would believe that? Are you stupid?" Ikuto scoffed.

"Yeah, absent. Pssshhh, yeah right." Nagi tossed my suggestion aside.

Kukai, who we'd invited into our dorm to help us brainstorm, slapped the back of their heads," You idiots do realize Amu's suggestion was simple and logical right?"

Nagi and Ikuto looked at each other slowly," No. What suggestion?" They spoke in sync and I collapsed, exasperated by the two boys neglecting my ideas and by Kukai's sudden intellectual comment.

Kukai continued for me," Amu suggested she could be absent and need an early examination," I coughed," Oh and a female nurse preferably." I thanked Kukai and Ikuto and Nagihiko thought this over like it was rocket science.

After seven minutes of waiting for a response from them I leapt from the spot I was sitting and clapped my hands together," Okay yup, let's do that. Oh and Ikuto don't forget about our little dare later," I rushed to my suitcase and pulled out a straightener, bra, and violet one-shoulder dress. I changed quickly in the shower and straightened my hair at the bathroom sink and then I walked calmly out of the room after grabbing my purse. Ikuto got up to but stopped at the doorway.

"Where are you going?" Ikuto watched me walk away. I paused my walking and smirked before answering because I knew he wouldn't like my reply.

"A date." After a long silence, I heard the door slam and smiled victoriously to myself and continued on my merry way.

I walked into the fancy restaurant and almost embarrassed myself by tripping at the sight of the huge and glittering chandelier. Luckily, my sort-of date hugged me and managed to catch me.

"Amu-chan! I haven't seen you since graduation!" I heard Kaoru, my senior class rep.

"Kaoru-chan! I'm glad you emailed me you were coming into town!" I giggled excitedly. Kaoru was my best guy friend since every other guy confessed to me. Minus a few, but still. Utau and Rima would always tease me about marrying him one day while Yaya loudly enthused about how she planned our wedding. I love Kaoru and it's not like I don't this the guys cute or funny or completely datable but I want him to be the kind of guy who I can do some of the most stupid things with and show my most embarrassing sides to. And so far he's seen plenty of those.

"Why'd you cut you beautiful hair, Amu-chan? Everyone always told you never to cut or dye your hair! WHY?" A short silence followed before we busted out laughing. An awkward cough was heard and we both turned to view the hostess who thence us to a table towards the corner more so.

I smiled a bit too tensely and replied," I-It got an-n-n-noying and I want-ted to try someth-thing new..." I kept smiling and Kaoru tilted his head slightly.

He suddenly smiled," I understand now! Well, what're you gonna eat? I suggest for you, the 8 oz. filet mignon!" I sat back a little.

"Isn't that expensive?" I yelled to Kaoru. Kaoru laughed embarrassedly.

Kaoru rubbed the back of his head and said," Well I haven't seen you in a couple of months and I've been working so I wanted to spoil you a bit."

I was about to say thank you when a short blonde haired devil walked up," May I take your order?" My eyes slowly scanned up to Rima's face, she appeared thoroughly pissed off.

Kaoru nodded and ordered obliviously to Rima's wrath," She would like the filet mignon, 8 oz., and I would like the shrimp penne." Rima stomped off to the kitchen with our order, threw it at one of the chef's heads and stormed loudly out the side door.

Kaoru and I looked sideways at each other but decided to ignore it. Still, I couldn't help but wonder why Rima would come in, see me, and then leave so quickly... and angrily!

Kaoru, always being the outgoing and funny type, kept our conversations constant and interesting. He kind of reminds me of Ikuto, keeping my life NOT boring, except Kaoru's ways are more pleasant and kind.

A waitress with long blonde ponytails came up to our table with our food and stood looking at us. I sweat dropped," U-Utau... since when did you and Rima start working here?"

Utau clenched her fists and pulled my chair back a little and  
whispered to me," H-How is your d-d-d-date going? Do you... like K-Kaoru?" Why would Utau be asking me this and be acting so awkward and uncomfortable, like she was forced to do so?

Before I could retort, a customer tripped over Utau's outstretched leg and was getting ready to yell at her. Utau waved goodbye to me and hid back in the kitchen, I'm guessing she quit/left too.

Kaoru smiled as we returned to our meal, the second I took a bite I was in heaven! Kaoru seemed very pleased with my reaction and was satisfied enough to eat his food also. It didn't take long for us to stuff food down our throats and then the new waiter came to gather our plates.

I stared unshocked and a bit annoyed at the hyper brown-haired boy in front of me," Kukai... really?" Kukai smiled stupidiously and walked back to the kitchen to clean our plates, but he stopped right behind Kaoru. Kukai mouthed to me,' Do you like this guy?' and I glared hard at him. Kukai's eye twitched and he continued,' Do you have romantic feelings for him?' I stood up abruptly.

"Kukai, no! I might've before but not now! I don't know why you guys have shown up here but you've done nothing but interrogate me quietly!" Kukai gave the plates to a nearby waiter and literally ran out of the restaurant. I was left with a confused Kaoru who didn't need to know about what I just said.

After Kaoru paid the check, we left to go to the car. I placed a fake smile on my face and was opening my mouth to talk when Kaoru interrupted," I understand, Amu-chan. I knew you didn't want to date me, but I really do love you. That's why I decided to transfer schools to Waizu Hana! And it's only six minutes from your academy, so I can make sure you fall for me!"

I stood dumbfounded in the parking lot. Kaoru of all people, a loud-mouthed person who'll talk to anyone willing to listen, would know that I in fact had no twin brother. I can't wait to see his reaction when he finds out. And when he learns I'm sharing a dorm with another guy. He's gonna kill me, and then go on a rampage and kill everyone else in the school.

Wait, why did Rima, Utau, and Kukai all want to get the "dish" on my relationship with Kaoru? Did someone really want to know?

A/N: So this is sort of a cliffhanger! Sorry I haven't updated in a loooooooooooooooooong loooooooooooooong really long time! I'm doing a lot of stuff this time of year. Sports, I just went to my Grandpa's funeral, I'm in an honors program at school, my mom has me cleaning EVERYTHING, and I'm trying to watch more animes! Welp, bye! 


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Yay for updating! I realized I didn't describe Kaoru so I will this chapter! So the unlucky number 13... hopefully this chapter doesn't get bad reviews! Well, I don't really have anything else to say so let's get this... story on the... net?

Disclaimer: It's too cliche, I won't say I don't own Shugo Chara!

Ikuto's POV

I was asleep on the floor when I heard Amu finally come back from her date with that Kaoru guy. Utau and Rima were of no help but then Kukai told me she doesn't like him in that way.

Although I also asked Utau earlier what she thought of his looks and she grinned," He's hot! Amu has always been good friends with him." I clenched my fists tighter thinking about this but it doesn't matter since he's only in town for a little while. Then my only rival is Nagihiko and possibly Kukai now. Screw my love life.

Anyways, so Amu crept in the room and saw me on the ground. She made a move to pat my head and I grabbed her wrist, pulling her down with me.

"My Amu, you got home late tonight. What were you off doing?" Amu tried to struggle from my arms holding her but failed.

She sighed," I told you earlier I was on a date. By the way, where's N-Nagi?" Her stuttering made me suspicious.

"He's in the bathroom... taking a shower... Why are you blushing?" I moved my face closer to her's where Amu's nose was almost touching mine.

Amu's slight blushed reddened," I'm n-not b-b-blushing!" Nagihiko walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist only. Amu ducked her head and I guess blushed even more.

I narrowed my eyes at Nagihiko," What have you done to scar Amu just by your mere presence?" Nagihiko sweatdropped and got dressed while Amu continued to look away.

"Okay Amu I'm fully clothed." Amu's head was facing towards Nagihiko now but she was still looking off to the side and her cheeks were still a bit pink.

Nagihiko raised an eyebrow towards her and shrugged at my questioning look. Nagihiko stood behind Ikuto and motioned me to follow him out to the hallway. I awkwardly got up and made an excuse to Ikuto.

The first thing that happened when I stepped into the dark corridors was Nagi grabbing my face and pulling me slightly closer to him. His hands remanded on my face as he whispered with his eyes trained to the floor.

"Amu, did I do or say something wrong? Make you feel awkward in any way? Cause you haven't been looking me in the eyes much this week. And whenever I don't have a shirt on or get out of the shower or anything, you act like I'm running around naked." I blushed at the last part but also laughed a bit because he sounded so serious.

I looked away, contemplating what to say since I really didn't want to lie to Nagi since he knows my true identity and he's an awesome friend," Remember the day you and Kukai found me and Ikuto on the roof?" 'Gosh that sounded wrong.'

Nagihiko's eyes narrowed," Yeah, Kukai ended up finding out you were a girl." It was my turn to narrow my eyes. I playfully slapped his arm.

"Oh get over it you whiny girl!" I laughed mockingly at my joke about his hair. Nagi obviously didn't find it funny. I was glad we had gotten off the subject of that night. Maybe if we just continue he'll forget and we can-

"Continue your story now." 'Frickin dang crap, screw my life.'

I took a deep breath," Well due to a circumstance, I had to go back to the dorm room and retrieve some clothes and yeah you were there and obviously weren't expecting company... definitely not," He motioned for me to continue," And you had just... cameoutoftheshower." I quickly said the last part and turned my head in the opposite direction or his. Nagi's face instantly showed realization and also a look that said 'i-am-frickin-surprised-as-crap-and-also-a-little- violated.'

"Amu, so you're saying you saw m-" Nagi was cut off by a grumpy Ikuto swinging the dorm door open and letting it slam into the wall.

"You two girls done gossiping? I'd like to get some sleep so get in here so I can lock the door." Ikuto's angry glare was directed towards Nagihiko although I was thankful because since Ikuto was so focused at making Nagi cringe under his glare that Ikuto didn't notice my heavy blush from mine and Nagi's conversation.

And then, we drifted off to sleep.

I woke up the next morning and groaned. I had had a nice long weekend and now we have to go back today. My 'early chest examination' was held by the school nurse so I thankfully didn't have to explain my reasons. I sluggishly got dressed into some random jeans and a shirt and a hoodie and slowly made my way to my way out of the school. Most of the guys were still asleep but I had to make a stop somewhere.

I walked to the small market that was across from Waizu Hana and purchased my... 'womanly necessities' and nervously walked back to the dorm with them in my bag. Half the school was in the halls now. Once I was in I let out a shallow breath of relief and place them safely with my stuff.

"What're you doing?" A hand suddenly touched my shoulder and I was about to scream when a sleepy Kukai covered my mouth. I was once again relieved for the second time today... and it's not even time for school yet.

"I saw you in the hallway, looking all suspicious."

"I-I was just... out getting some headache medicine! I've been getting bad migraines. Well anyway, you need to go get ready for class so go!" I pushed Kukai out the door and noticed Nagi and Ikuto weren't in the dorm. I took this as an opportunity to scavenge my suitcase for some clothes that might fit Ikuto so he can wear them to fulfill his dare I gave him. I found a baggy off the shoulder pink shirt that was sure to fit him and a purple layered skirt that was stretchy enough for him to fit it.

I laid the clothes under Ikuto's bed sheets with a note that read,' I'll do your makeup and hair so don't worry about that! Hahaha sucker :)'

After that I left for class. I walked in and sat in my seat by Kukai, Nagi, and Ikuto. I noticed another desk had been moved behind me and it was empty. 'Why would they add a new desk?' My question was answered when a handsome guy with long spiky blonde hair and brown eyes (like Usui in Maid-Sama! But a different eye color.) entered the room, searching for a seat. Kaoru. And he was going to sit behind me.

Ikuto's POV

I saw some guy I didn't recognize enter the room and Kukai punched me," Dude, that's the guy 'Ami' went on a date with! Kaoru! He's gonna know Amu's faking and she'll be exposed!" Nagihiko had been listening to and we all turned to face Amu who had obviously seen Kaoru and was hiding her face.

Like that was gonna help the whole pink hair situation. I let out a relieved sigh when Amu put her hood on her hoodie over her head. It'll help for now. I glanced at Kaoru. I'm not gonna lie, this guy was attractive and it made jealous rage inside of me that he's known Amu for so long and he likes her, not to mention he went on a DATE with her! Calm Ikuto, calm... she clearly stated she didn't like him romantically... Doesn't help.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: So Kaoru is hot and Ikuto is jealous! Amu is in trooooouble! Its summer and I have a boyfriend! Well enough about me! Story time!

Disclaimer: I dOn'T oWn ShUgO cHaRa.

Ikuto's POV

Kaoru sat behind Amu and paid no attention to her since her hair was covered. Also Nagihiko and Kukai began to introduce themselves to make sure he didn't try to talk to Amu.

I decided I'd introduce myself too to help Amu," Yo, I'm Tsukyomi Ikuto. Dorm room 709." My mouth tasted like poison just by talking to him.

Kaoru's face lit up," Hey, I'm Kaoru, you're dorm is right across from the one I'm in!" Me, Nagihiko, and Kukai all looked at each other unsurprised. 'Of course he is,' I thought to myself.

Kaoru eyed Amu in front of him and tapped her on the shoulder. Amu jumped and I heard a muffled squeak. Kaoru had just ruined our efforts. He was going to see Amu now and blurt out her secret in the middle of the class before she would be able to explain to him why she was here.

Kaoru flashed an inviting smile at Amu's back," Hey, I'm Kaoru. What's up?" If Amu told him her name she'd be found out in a second.

Without turning around, Amu retorted in her deepest voice," Sorry but I'm trying to pay attention to the lecture." I smiled,' Good job, Amu! Now he'll think you're a loner nerd and not bother talking to you again.' Kaoru sheepishly apologized and turned to his own notes. The rest of class went by without anyone saying a word. The bell rang and Amu raced out of the class. Kaoru looked very surprised while Kukai, Nagihiko, and I sweatdropped.

Nagi and Kukai went to go distract Kaoru while I raced after Amu to help her figure out what the frick she's going to do. I found her hidden under her bed comforter. "Ikuto, what should I do? He'll definitely know it's me. He's known me for so long' there's no way he wouldn't figure it out." There's that painful reminder of how close they are…

I sighed," Amu, this guy…cares for you a lot right," Amu blushed and nodded," then did you consider he'd understand and would be glad to help you like Nagihiko, Kukai, and I were?" A light bulb went off in Amu's head.

"But but w-what if he accidently blurts out my secret?! I told you he has a big mouth!" Amu had a point.

"Then we'll all just have to make sure he never talks with anyone alone just in case," I smiled reassuringly at Amu and she returned the gesture," Now go tell him before he finds out for himself and our plans are ruined." Amu nodded then ran out the door. I collapsed on my bed. Did I really just help out the girl I like with her guy problems?

Amu's POV

I remember hearing Ikuto's conversation with Kaoru when he said his room was right across from ours, room 710. I figured I'd what for him there so we could talk in private. I knocked just to make sure he wasn't in his room and entered quietly. He still wasn't unpacked yet. I laughed," Figures. He's never been organized." I usually helped Kaoru take care of chores and clean when we used to live near each other so naturally I started putting his clothes, toiletries, and miscellaneous items away for him. I suddenly noticed what I was doing and dropped the mini snow globe I got him for his fourteenth birthday.

"Shit!" I said under my breath and I hurried to clean it up. I suddenly heard rushing footsteps and the door slam open. In the rush to stand up, I stepped on the broken glass which my thin shoes were no match for.

Kaoru was stared at me for only a moment until he picked me up and ran me to the nurse's office," Frick Amu!" He kept repeating over and over again. We reached the nurse and he calmly tended to my foot while I cried, like a girl.

He male nurse glanced at Kaoru and back at me worrisome," Amu is fine now. I'd appreciate if you assisted….Amu to…Amu's dorm." Amu face palmed. The nurse was wondering if Kaoru knew and didn't know whether he should say she or he. Kaoru nodded slowly and put his arm around my waist and my arm around his neck.

I decided to speak up," K-Kaoru….you know it's me, don't you? Can you take me back to your dorm so I can explain?" Kaoru didn't look at me but did a quick, nervous nod. When we got to his room, he sat me on his bed and he sat in front of me on the floor. He's always been so considerate not to make things awkward or difficult between us, except when he said he liked me…

Kaoru's confused voice filled the room and shocked me out of my thoughts," I knew who you were the second I saw your hair during class, even though I didn't see your face. Why did you come to an all male college? You said you were at the all female school with Rima and Utau! You lied…why? I'm your best friend, right? Or are those three guys who were trying to distract me your new best buddies?"

I wasn't sure how to respond so I just said what I was thinking," I didn't want to lie to you. Don't you think it's weird and crazy that I chose to go here? But it was my only choice. I applied her as a boy as a joke. No other college would accept me because of…my father. Except for Waizu Hana. You are my best friend, don't be jealous over those guys, they're great but they don't know me like you. I'm sorry, Kaoru." Kaoru stayed silent for a long time until finally he sat next to me and gave me one of his big bear hugs that always made me smile.

I smiled slightly," So do you forgive me?"

"Of course, kid. We're best friends."

I said bye to Kaoru after another hour of sharing what my life has been like at the academy so far. Then I went back to my room where Ikuto was waiting for me.

"So, you made up. I'm thrilled." Ikuto was reading a magazine on his bed, not glancing at me.

"How'd you know? Were you eavesdropping?" I was joking.

"Yup. I have a reputation of eavesdropping on you," Ikuto laughed. I was shocked he admitted it so nonchalantly.

"What, are you crazy?!" Ikuto threw down his magazine and looked at me dead in the eye.

"Amu," he said seriously as he walked towards me," is it wrong for a man to worry about the woman he loves?" My face heated up instantaneously.

"W-w-what?!" I nervously laughed," Ikut-to, s-s-s-stop joking around-d. You c-can't tease m-m-m-me about that-t-t any-m-m-more!" I was in such a daze, I couldn't stop my stuttering.

Ikuto had now pushed me up against a wall and was surrounding me with his arms. "I am in no way joking, Amu. If I'm going to have your best friend Kaoru as competition, I have to get in the game. So I'm telling you now." My eyes widened and my breathing hitched.

…."I like you Hinamori Amu."…


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Say whaaaaat?! Another update?! I'm on a roll aren't I?

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara. I don't own Shugo Chara? I don't own Shugo Chara?! NOOOOOO!

Ikuto's POV

I just confessed to Amu and all she can do is stare up at me in shock. This is what I get for liking this crazy girl. "Amu…I'm going to need a reply or something." She didn't respond and instead looked away.

Amu finally came back to earth," I-I'm going to have to think about this. But why would you like me? I've been nothing but trouble since I got here." She looked at me earnestly. Amu was blushing almost slightly and didn't even really stutter. She must be taking this really serious.

"I like you because you're trouble. You are high maintenance, you make me jealous and worried, you make my heart beat quicker, you make my head dizzy from thinking about you all day. You're beautiful, funny, playful, gentle, sarcastic, and you like me the way I am. That's why I like you so much." Amu's eyes teared up as she listened.

Amu hugged me," Thank you Ikuto. I'm really happy. I know I'm difficult to handle, yet you're always there for me."

I smiled but lifted one eyebrow," Does that mean you like me too?" Amu let go of hugging me.

"I'm not certain about my feelings yet. I know I care for you and you're really important to me but I'm not sure if I like you in that way exactly. How about we go out on a date first and we'll see how it goes?" I smirked down at her.

I ruffled her hair, "You got a deal Strawberry." Amu smiled and we went off to bed since we have class again tomorrow.

Amu's POV

I woke up the next morning with a weight on me. I looked up and saw a sleeping Kaoru on top of me. I panicked and looked down at Ikuto. Luckily he was still asleep, he would kill Kaoru. I moved out from under Kaoru and hit him on the back of the head with fist.

"OW! WHAT THE HECK AMU?!" I ssh-ed him and he got quiet.

"Ikuto will kill you if he sees you in my bed!" I whispered angrily.

Kanou thought for a moment," Fine, want to come shower with me Amu?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Yeah right, quit joking and go back to your dorm." I opened the door for him to leave, but before he left, Kaoru but his hand on my waist and laid a kiss right on me.

"KAORU! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! OUT!" I kicked his butt out the door; he messes with me too much. I know he does actually like me though. All hell would break loose if Ikuto found out. I slammed the door and turned around, running into a hard surface.

"Amu," Ikuto was giving me a death glare," why the hell were you screaming at six am?! We still have two house to sleep!"

I began to speak," Well I-"Ikuto grabbed my wrist and through me onto the bed.

"Looks like I'll have to punish you for waking me up, huh Strawberry?" I blushed hard at the name and Ikuto's threat. Ikuto began trailing kisses down my neck as he slid his hand up my shirt, all while I struggled to get out of his grasp. Ikuto licked and sucked my neck, possible leaving marks. His hand went on top of my bra and he groped my chest. I began to freak out more.

"Ikuto, what are you-" I started to yell at him when he stuck his hand under my bra and he began to mess with my breast. "I-Ikuto…hn, you n-need to stooooo-" I couldn't continue because as much as I hate to admit it, Ikuto was giving me pleasure.

"Wow Amu. You make noise just from that?" Ikuto removed his hand and slid it down into my pant but not under my underwear. "Hm, you're body evidently want me Amu." If possible, I blushed harder than I already was. Ikuto slipped his hand under the final layer of clothing and started to touch me roughly.

"I-Ikuto! Q-q-quit…" He moved his finger in and out and began to periodically change from going fast to slow; he was repeatedly hitting the right spot every time.

"I-Ikuto, st-stop. I'm not r-mmm-ready for this. And we ha cl-hn-class later. Please, I can't t-take it!" Ikuto finally stopped and smirked, licking his fingers.

"You could use a shower Strawberry." I punched him in the gut and he lie back on the bed and quickly fell asleep. I was breathing really hard until I had already been in the shower for quite a while. Why had Ikuto done that? Why did it feel so good? And why did I enjoy it so much?

I finished showering and changed into my boy clothes for the day, then I sat grumpily in my bed until Ikuto woke up and finished getting ready. He still didn't mention anything about how he violated me not an hour ago.

I was constantly glaring at him until he asked me what was wrong," What did I do? You've been looking at me like that for like fifteen minutes."

I scoffed," Like you don't know what you did! You violated me just because I woke you up early on accident!" Ikuto was taken aback.

"Frick, I don't remember a thing. I'm sorry, that happens sometimes when someone wakes me up when they shouldn't. Ask Kukai, he'll tell you about the nightmares haha." I was so surprised, he reallt hadn't meant to do that. He didn't know.

"So what'd I do to you anyways?" I blushed severely and looked at my lap.

"Y-you t-t-touched my c-chest and… um… down th-there." Ikuto rushed over to me and grabbed my hand.

"I am so sorry Amu. I wouldn't have done it without your permission if I had been in my right mind." I sighed. At least he didn't remember and was sorry.

"It's okay Ikuto, you didn't know." I laughed lightly to reassure him.

He began to laugh and joke too," Yeah, I bet I made you moan a whole lot and you couldn't help but enjoy it hahaha yeah right." I met his joking eyes with worried one.

"Um…haha yeah, r-right. L-l-like that would-d've h-happened." Ikuto quit laughing and the corner of his mouth began to twitch.

"Did I really?" I covered my ears and gathered my books as I raced out of the door and very early to class.

During class, we watched began to watch a video and everyone practically fell asleep. The teacher even stopped paying attention and started doing stuff on his phone. I didn't see the point of watching it when the teacher knew we weren't paying attention anyhow.

Kaoru threw a note on my desk, also unnoticed by Ikuto due to his napping. I opened it and grinned at the note.

~Do you want to join me for a sleep over this Friday? Just us two dudes? Lol~

I smiled and nodded back at him. Just like old times, except I'd have to tell Ikuto I was going to Utau and Rima's and somehow hid the fact that I'm next door to him…


End file.
